


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #71

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [74]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, the verse that keeps on going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: I don't know if you're still taking prompts for the Crema 'verse, but in one when Kurt and Blaine start dating, Blaine starts to leave a voicemail and calls himself "your barista" - would you be willing to write Kurt's reaction to that voicemail? And/or teasing about it later, once they're settled in their relationship. :-)</p><p>The prompt referenced can be found here: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/854371">Prompt #18</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #71

_“Hi, Kurt, uhm this is Blaine, the barista. Your barista.  Not that, uhm, I’m just yours.  I mean, well I am, because I’m not seeing…but that’s not, I – wow ok…”_

 

Kurt keeps Blaine’s stumbling, bashful voicemail on his phone far longer than he should, saving it when he deletes so many others. Sometimes, when his job takes over and he loses days and days to the office, he leans back in his chair and listens to Blaine’s voice over and over.

 

_Your barista_

 

He remembers every moment of that first date; Blaine’s white pants, his oddly delicate ankles, the apples of his cheeks every time he smiled.  He remembers the wind in Blaine’s hair and the sun in his eyes and the new taste of his lips when they’d finally, finally kissed.  He’s sure he’ll never forget it, no matter where this thing between them eventually goes. There are moments in his life he knows will stay with him forever, and the look on Blaine’s face after they kissed – the blooming hope, the wonder – is one of those moments.

 

Kurt remembers the end of that day, how he’d urged Blaine to call him, and how he’d gone home with a light heart and impatience brewing in his belly, eager for the ring of his phone.  He’d known even then that it needed to be Blaine to reach out to him, that he couldn’t push too hard, too fast; that the shy man with the obvious heart needed to be the one to decide.  And he had.

 

_Your barista_

 

He smiles as he thinks of these last weeks. Work has been grueling at times, the hours going long into the night as he struggles to prove himself to his boss and the office, but he’s had Blaine.  Blaine who doesn’t take it personally when Kurt loses a weekend to a deadline and they can’t see each other as planned.  Blaine who still makes Kurt’s drinks ahead of the rest of the line in the busy mornings at the Starbucks, and smiles so sweetly when he hands a cup over the counter and their fingers touch.  Unexpected as Blaine was coming in Kurt’s life, he makes it better, and that’s more than Kurt could have asked for.

 

Kurt is sitting at his desk, alternating between staring at a pile of expense reports and the last text message that Blaine sent him, when there’s a soft knock on his door.

 

“Come in,” he calls out at the same time as he looks up.  His heart double-beats when he sees Blaine standing in the doorway, two cups of coffee in his hands and a gentle smile on his face.  “Blaine!”

 

“Hey,” Blaine says, stepping into the office. “You busy?”

 

Kurt frantically shakes his head, pushing papers aside. “No, god no, I mean, _yes_. Always.  But no, not for you.  Come in.”  Kurt eagerly gets to his feet and comes around his desk.  He can’t hug Blaine, not without knocking into the cups, but he crowds into Blaine’s space and presses a lingering kiss to his smooth cheek. His skin leaves the faint taste of espresso on Kurt’s lips that he’s growing to adore so much.

 

“My shift just ended, so I thought I’d come see you,” Blaine says, when Kurt steps back.  He’s still in his work clothes and there’s a small stain on the hem of his polo. “The front desk let me up.  Hope that’s okay.”

 

Kurt feels like his heart is too big for his chest. “Of course it’s okay. I always want to see you.”

 

“I know you’ve been busy here, and I’ve had midterms and the store, and we haven’t gotten to, you know…” Blaine trails off with a shrug and Kurt thinks he probably loves him a little bit.  He files that thought away for another time.

 

“Thank you,” Kurt says.  “Seriously.  It’s been crazy around here, but I’ve missed you.”

 

Blaine blushes and ducks his head, but there’s a pleased smile on his lips.  “I brought you a drink.  Thought you might need the caffeine.”  He holds one of the cups out.  The paper is warm against Kurt’s palm as he takes it, but Blaine’s fingers are warmer when they touch.

 

In that moment, Kurt can’t help but think of the old voicemail he’d just listened to.

 

“Well, you are _my barista_ , aren’t you?” He teases, taking a sip of the latte and savoring the perfect balance of espresso, milk, and smooth foam.

 

Blaine’s brows knit together in confusion and Kurt just waits until comprehension blooms bright across Blaine’s face. “Oh!” He exclaims as a blush travels from his ears all the way down to his neck.  “Oh god, you remember that.”

 

Kurt can’t stop his smile.  “I still have the voicemail.”

 

“You do not!”

 

“Oh, but I do.”

 

“Kurt! Erase that.”  Blaine presses his palm to his forehead.  “It’s so embarrassing.  I sound like such an idiot.”

 

“It’s adorable,” Kurt counters.  “ _You’re_ adorable.”

 

“It’s ridiculous,” Blaine protests, cheeks still pink.  
  


“Ridiculous is fine.  I think we’re both a little ridiculous.”

 

That makes Blaine smile.  “I guess we are.”

 

“Can you stay a bit?”  Kurt asks, glancing back at the papers on his desk. He’s not ready for Blaine to leave.

 

Blaine nods.  “Yeah, if that’s okay?”

 

“I’ve got maybe half an hour here before I can head out.  Do you want to get dinner with me?”

 

“Of course I do,” Blaine says, without a hint of hesitation, and it makes Kurt’s heart swell almost painfully.

 

It’s hard to get his work done with Blaine sitting in the chair across from his desk, flipping through a back copy of Vogue and humming occasionally. It’s too tempting to keep glancing at the soft notch of Blaine’s throat and the shape of his shoulders under his fitted shirt.  But moreover, Kurt is transfixed by the sudden, inexorable knowledge of how easily he could get used to this, to existing right alongside Blaine, comfortable in a shared space, and perhaps a shared life.

 

It’s only been a few weeks, he knows, but Kurt also knows how his careful heart works.  He doesn’t give over to people easily and he knows he wouldn’t feel this way if it didn’t mean something, if Blaine wasn’t an entirely new kind of person. It should scare him, but it doesn’t; instead it fills him with slow-moving warmth, a settling kind of weight that grounds him to the path his future is about to take.  With Blaine and no one else.

 

_My barista_


End file.
